Sunny Day In
by RebeccaCullen
Summary: In the summer, when the sun keeps the Cullens and Bella indoors, what type of tomfoolery will they get up to today? Normal pairings. T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Sunny Day In, a Twilight Fanfiction

Sunny Day In, a Twilight Fanfiction

Summary: In the summer, when the sun keeps the Cullens and Bella indoors, what type of tomfoolery will they get up to today? Normal pairings. T for safety reasons.

AN: This is one of those annoying little plot bunnies. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but all I know is that it's going to be at least pathetically funny. I'm not good at particular types of writing, so if humor ends up in there somehow, point fer me! (Yes, I know that's not how you spell for) XD!

"Good morning, Edward," I whispered, rolling over to face my fiancé, Edward Cullen.

"Good morning love," Edward responded, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

As I stumbled out of bed, avoiding the mirror in my room at all costs, I noticed something strange. After a few seconds, my sleep ridden brain made the connection, and I sprinted to the window and squealed in pleasure. The sun was out, and it was already hot.

"Did Alice see that it was going to be sunny today?" I asked, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes, she did. And…I'm sorry. She picked out your clothes," Edward responded, looking guilty but pleased at the same time.

"Okay…where are they?" I asked, looking around the room.

"This," my Greek god responded, holding up a pair of light denim short shorts, a dark blue tank-top, white flip-flops, and what looked suspiciously like a…

"A BIKINI?! Is she serious?! Why would I wear a bikini?" I rambled as Edward calmly pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door.

As I showered and got ready, I began to see Alice's reasoning behind the skimpy clothes.

In a place like Forks, it's almost never necessary to have your air conditioning on, and Charlie hadn't turned it on the night before even though it's the middle of summer. In the bathroom, it was scorching hot, and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Bella! I'm coming in!" I heard Alice call.

"ALICE! I'M NOT DRESSED!" I screamed, forgetting that Edward was still in my bedroom that was only two doors away.

"Bella. Why would you do that? Poor Jasper…I can only imagine the lust he must be suffering from right now!" Alice exclaimed as I heard Edward threaten Alice.

"Ooh. I'm so scared! BELLA, LET ME IN!" Alice squealed as vicious growls sounded from the hallway.

"Sheesh, Alice. What's the point of tormenting him? You know he's easily offended," I joked, having a mental picture of Edward turning from bright red to white.

"Oh well. Come on. Get dressed," Alice said, starting to force the clothes over my head.

"Alice! I'm not totally pathetic, I CAN dress myself, you know!" I exclaimed, but Alice had already forced my clothes on and was now working on my hair and makeup, which was completely pointless since I actually sweat, and would just end up putting my hair up in a ponytail later on in the day.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go!" Alice exclaimed, dragging me out of the bathroom and towards my room.

"Uh…guys? How are you going to get home? YOU SPARKLE!" I exclaimed as soon as I got in the room.

"We have tinted windows. And we only have to make it to your side yard where we parked. In the shade," Edward explained.

"Oh. So, what are the plans for today?" I asked as Edward tossed me onto his back and jumped through my window.

"Well, basically, since we can't go anywhere, we're probably just going to play videogames and go swimming in our pool and activities like that," Edward told me when we reached the car.

"Okay. That sounds fun," I said.

**AN: I know this was short. Really, really short. Sorry, but it'll get longer, I PROMISE! I'm already writing chapter 2 in my head. Reviews please! Flames are welcome, even though they're pointless.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT IN CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT IN CHAPTER ONE! :

I do not own Twilight. No matter how much I may beg my bestest buddy Alex. She insists that some magical person owns it. I know she's right. I just don't want to accept it.

AN: Oh, my, CARLISLE! I was checking my mail, and I have to say, I love you guys. I got this story added to alerts, favorites, and some more. And the reviews. Oh, they made me smile. D. Thanks guys!

Chapter 2

Pulling up to the Cullen house (if you could call it that) never ceases to amaze me. It's so beautiful. However, I didn't get much chance to appreciate it before an annoying little pixie-vampire jerked me out of the car and into the aforementioned house.

"BELLA!" I was grabbed up into a bone crushing hug before I even had the chance to alert my presence, not that I had to though.

"Hi…Emmett…uhh. I need to breathe!" I gasped.

Through his thunderous laughter, I could hear his apologies, growing to normal level as I was lead to the living room and parked in front of the Cullen's movie screen sized TV and countless game stations.

"Bella! What do you want to pla…" Alice trailed off before smacking a plastic guitar into my hand, while handing another to Edward. (**AN: I ALSO DON'T OWN GUITAR HERO III!)**

**"**Guitar Hero it is then!" Alice said as she set up the game and I looked at the "guitar" wondering how I was supposed to know how to just play it.

"Umm, Alice? I've never played this before; I'm going to look like an idiot!" I exclaimed as I made to put the guitar back.

"You're betting against _me?_ You're going to be fine!" Alice said, pressing the guitar back into my hands.

"Whatever. I've watched Jasper and Emmett enough times, so I get the concept. Edward, what do you want t—"  
"No, Bella. You pick," Edward interrupted me.

Scrolling through the list, I looked for a song that I knew well enough that I could just play what I thought the guitar part would sound like. About halfway through, my eye caught Miss Murder by AFI. It's one of my favorite songs, ever. (**AN: Yeah, don't own AFI or their music either…)**

When the song began, I zoned into the game, and didn't realize how well I was playing. The buttons just kept flying towards the bottom of the screen, and somehow, I just kept hitting them. I was only dimly aware of the low string of profanities that were being issued from Edward's mouth, and the whistles and calls coming from everybody else. When the song ended, and I came out of my trance, I checked the scores, knowing that Edward has been playing this for a lot longer than I have, and was astounded at what I saw.

"BELLA! YOU WON! YOU BEAT A VAMPIRE!" Alice was jumping around the room and squealing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh. My. God. BELLA! YOU ROCK!" Emmett's booming shouts soon joined Alice's high pitched ones, making the windows rattle and shake.

"Jasper? A little help, please?" I screamed, trying to make myself heard over the ruckus.

I could tell that Jasper heard, because about 30 seconds later, Alice and Emmett, still smiling, finally sat back down on the couches and talked normally.

"I, I just don't believe it. I beat Edward? How did that happen?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"Well, love, I don't mind. I'm proud of you. Congratulations," my Edward said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Bella, I am SO playing with you in Rockband!" Emmett said. (**AN: Okay, anything that I couldn't possibly own, I don't. I'm getting really tired of writing these things. XD!)**

"Actually, Emmett, can I just sing? I don't feel like playing the drums or guitar right now," I pleaded.

"I'll play drums!" Alice exclaimed, already behind the drums with the game set up.

After about 3 hours of playing with the rest of the Cullens, we decided to take a break from the games and go swimming in their pool.

"This is your POOL?!" I exclaimed, leading the way out of the back doors that lead to the carefully and beautifully planted backyard.

"YEP!" Alice said, running at human speed towards the pool, her sparkling skin flashing brightly next to the shimmering water. She was shortly followed by Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, all who looked breathtakingly beautiful next to the bright blue water.

"Ready to swim, love?" my personal god asked me, turning towards me.

"Yeah. It's just so beautiful..." I began to say until the peace was quickly shattered by Emmett doing a cannonball that splashed only a few feet from where Edward and I were standing.

" Well, now that it's clear that Emmett doesn't care, let's get in," I said jokingly.

As I began to walk towards the pool, I was suddenly looking at the clear blue sky when a pair of ice cold arms picked me up and walked towards the pool, carrying me like a rag doll.

"EDWARD! DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME IN THAT POOL! I SWEAR I'LL—" I began, before I was suddenly thrown into the deep, cold, blear water. Kicking furiously towards the surface, I swam to the steps and climbed out of the pool, a murderous look on my face. Everybody except Alice was dead silent.

"Why. Would. You. DO THAT?!" I screeched, pretending to be angry.

"Umm, well, you see, I was.. uhh, I was just trying to, well," Edward stammered as I slowly chased him backwards towards the pool.

"Trying to do what, Edward?" I asked, suddenly calm. I could see that my sudden change in emotions terrified him.

"I was trying to—" the rest of his words were cut off, due to the fact that I caught him unaware and pushed him backwards into the pool, sparkly skin and all.

"Bella!" Four different voices exclaimed at once, all trying to talk through their hysterical laughter.

"That'll teach him to throw me in a pool!" I said as I jumped in beside where Edward had fallen.

AN: So, what do you think? I had fun writing this chapter. **:)**.

So, the official counts are:

Favorited: 3 times.

Alerted: 7 times

And these guys get special thanks for reviewing:

**justrememberhe prefersbrunets**

**therealBellaSwan-Cullen**

**urcoolcarrie**

**and LovelyTwilight**

**Thanks Guys!!**


End file.
